Digimon new league
by the digimon friend
Summary: When a new digidestined moves to Japan things start to get crazy. The new kid gets a digi-egg that has a strange crest. Once the digi-egg is picked up, 2 new digivices go find 2 new digidestined. 4 of the digivices change to a new style. With new crests, digi-eggs, digimon, and more. Set one year after season 2. Yolie and Ken visit the elementary.
1. digi-team

Disclaimer I do not own digimon. If I did I would make all the dub episodes the same as the Japanese stories and make Sora and Tai together. And I would have made this story season three. I made up some of the crests, characters, digi-eggs, new digivices, and new digimon.

**The new team:**

Jayce

leader of new digidestined.

Digivice: old: neon pink D-3.

current: neon pink D-magic.

Crest: crests of melodies and powers

Digimon: Betamon, Candlemon, and Kotemon.

Digi-egg: digi-eggs of melodies and powers.

digivoveld form: celestialmon

Does not wear goggles.

Kari

Digivice: old: pink D-3. Current: pink D-magic

Crest: crest of light

Digimon: Gatomon

Digi-egg: digi-egg of light

digivoveld form: petalmon

T.K.

Digivice: old: green D-3. current: yellow D-magic

Crest: crest of hope

digimon: Patamon

Digi-egg: digi-egg of hope

digivoveld form: starumon

Derik:

digivice: red D-magic

crest: crest of desires

digimon: Elecmon

Digi-egg: digi-egg of desires

digivoveld form: samuraimon

Cody

digivice: old: yellow D-3. Current: green D-magic

crest: crest of reliable knowledge

digimon: Armadillamon

digi-egg: digi-eggs of reliablity and knowledge

digivoveld form: kindomon

Deja

digivice: purple D-magic

crest: crest of caring

digimon: Falcomon

digi-egg: digi-egg of caring

digivoled form: seamon

Digimon new league starts now!


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer I do not own digimon.

**chapter 1: The new team!**

It was early Monday morning. Jayce got up early that day to get ready for her first day at her new school. She just moved from America to Japan and was going to start going to Obadiah elementary. Just last night her digimon found her digivice right before she fell asleep. Jayce was all set to go and her digimon were in her rather large bag because of the tallest one. When she walked up to the school, she found 3 old digidestined meeting up with the other 3. "Hey guys! Come over here!" Yolie called. When Jayce walked past the group of friends, all their digivices beeped in unison. "Hey wait up!" Davis shouted at Jayce. She turned around at looked at him, with a what is going on look. "Are you new here?" Davis asked her. "Yes, I just moved from America. Why?" she said. Just as she finished speaking though, her digivice started beeping. Jayce grabbed her D-3, and kept looking back to it and the group of friends. "She has a digivice!" Cody exclaimed as he looked at Jayce. "Does that mean she's a digidestind?" Ken asked the group. "Do you know about digimon?" Yolie asked Jayce. Jayce simply nodded and showed them her digivice. The small group, other than Jayce, noticed that it was hot pink. "Come meet us in the computer lab after school," is all that T.K. said. "That is if I find it," Jayce replied. Then the bell rang and everybody went to class.

"Good moring everybody. Today we have a new student. Welcome your new classmate Jayce. Jayce why don't you sit down in the seat between Kari and Davis," the teacher said. Jayce bowed slightly and went in the direction of her seat. The teacher began with reading and then moved on to writing. After class Jayce walked with Kari and T.k. to the computer room. Everybody else was there, including the digimon. "So, what does your digimon look like?" Davis asked. _'you got to be kidding me. how thick is he'_ Jayce thought when he said this, because Davis was balancing a soccer ball on his upper leg. "Well I wouldn't say that. Because I have more than one digimon," Jayce answered. They all just looked at her. "I guess I'll open my bag. These triplet digimon are Betamon, Candlemon, and Kotemon. I bet you can't guess which one is the girl," Jayce said. "Let me guess, Kotemon," Kari replied. "I think it's Betamon," Davis answered. "Kari is correct. Davis is not," Jayce answered. "Let's just go to the digiworld already. I've found a new digi-egg. I wonder who's it is," Yolie explained cheerfully. "Digi-port open," Jayce said. Everyone was shocked that she was the one to open up the digi-port. _'Just this once I'll let you off the hook new girl'_ Yolie thought. "What's your name anyway?" Yolie asked. "Jayce." "I'm Yolie and you probably know who those three are. These two are Cody and Ken." "Nice to meet you," Jayce said friendly. The group walked to the place where the new digi-egg was. The group saw a crest that nobody knew, a music note with dots around it. "Why don't you give it a try, Jayce" Gatomon said while Betamon, Candlemon , and Kotemon pushed Jayce to it. "O-kay. Three, two, one. Oh! It's feels like a plastic ball." "Betamon armor digivovle to... Melodeymon!" Melodeymon looked like a green and pink bird. A huge bird. "Look at thoose bright lights!" Cody exclaimed astwo bright lights flew off into the real world. Just then Jayce, Cody, T.k., and Kari's digivices transformed into oval shaped digivices. The new digivices glowed a pretty color, the color of the digivice itself. Meanwhile in the real world. "Are you sure about this Derik? I mean, it just seems too good to be true," Deja asked her best friend Derik. "Of course I am. Whoa look out!" Derik exclaimed as two digivices landed in their hands. One of them was red, the other purple. We better go find Jayce. Back at the digital world. "Let's go home it's getting late," Ken said. "Sure I have to look for my friends Derik and Deja anyway," Jayce said. "I wonder why Yolie, Ken, and Davis didn't get updated digivices. I also wonder who got those digivices," Cody thought out loud. "We can talk to Izzy tomorrow, Cody," T.k. replied. "Digi-port open!" Yolie exclaimed one last time. Then they found themselves in the real world with all their digimon except for Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon.

What was going on with the digivices? Who are the new digidestined? Why can't Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon get back to the real world? What are the strange new digivices? Who are Derik and Deja? Find out next time on _Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

I've always wanted to do that!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon.

"Yesterday was super crazy. Yesterday we finally met Jayce, A new student. She has three digimon cuz their trplets! We find this strange looking digi-egg with a wierd crest on in. Anyway it made Betamon armor digivovle into Melodeymon! At the end Jayce, Kari, T.J., and Cody get a new style of digivice, while the rest of us don't. And who are Derik and Deja. To top it all off Veemon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon can't get to the real world! This is just great!"

**chapter two: The new digimon!**

The next day as Jayce was walking to school she found Deja and Derik. "Hi, guys come over here," She called to them. They came up to her and started to walk with her. "There are some people I want you to meet," Jayce said to them as they were walking. "Cool but what are these?" Derik asked as he held out the weird red digivice. Then Deja held her purple one. "Meet me in the computer room after class," Jayce calmly said. Then the bell rang and they went to class.

_After class ended, Jayce made her way to the computer room. There she and the others waited for Derik and Deja. Right when they walked in and closed the door, Deja screamed and jumped onto a table. "It's ok Deja. These are digimon. That thing you and Derik asked me is a digivice. I have one; Kari, T.K., and Cody have that style too. Yolie, Davis, and Ken have different versions," Jayce told Deja. Deja quickly got off the table. Yolie told Derik and Deja about digimon, the Digital world, and so on. "Where are our digimon," Derik asked Yolie. "In their digi-eggs. I've found three more digi-eggs." Yolie replied. She tried to open the digi-port, but it wouldn't work. "Let me try, Digi-port open!" Jayce tried but it wouldn't work. "Okay, Digimental Up!" Jayce tried and the gate opened. When the three digidestined that couldn't bring their digimon back reunited with their digimon, they set out to find the three digi-eggs. Once they got there, they found the eggs. "Derik you should do the one on the left, and Deja do the one on the right. I'll try the center," Jayce explained. The three of them went to the digi-eggs and grabbed them. All of the eggs had strange symbols too. When Derik pulled his, a digimon came out. It was Elecmon. "Hi Derik!" Elecmon shouted. "Finally my own digimon partner!" Derik shouted too. When Deja pulled hers out popped Falcomon. "Hello Deja, nice to finally meet you," he said. "Nice to meet you to, Falcomon!" Deja replied. Then Jayce pulled her egg. After the new digimon popped out the digidestined went to the real world. Jayce opened the gate and the same thing happened with Hawkmon, Veemon, and Wormmon.

What keeps happing with those three digimon? What are the new digivices? What's in store for our new digidestined? Find out next time on _**Digimon: Digital Monsters!**_


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer I do not own digimon

"Yesterday Derik and myself found Jayce and started walking with her. When we got into the computer room I kind-of broke down when I saw my first digimon pop out at us. Jayce brought me back to reality, thank goodness I have really great friends! We saw strange thigs called digi-eggs with weird symbols on them. When Derik and I picked up ours, we met our digimon partners, Elecmon and Falcomon! I'm just happy I get to see Falcomon every time I wake up!"

**chapter 3: the name of the digivice**

**I'mcrazykool: **Hi, Jayce!

**'Ventureup: **Hi, Derik! (waves)

**I'mcrazykool: **So, are we coming to ur house?

**'Ventureup: **Somebody finally is using text talk, huh? (laughs)

**I'mcrazykool: **Not funny. (sticks tongue out)

**'Ventureup: **Sorry, and yes. Call Deja. I'll call the others.

**I'mcrazykool: **kay, bye! (waves bye)

**'Ventureup: **bye! (waves bye)

As soon as Jayce stopped emailing Derik, she got up and called the other digidestind. A few hours later Derik, Deja, Kari, T.K., Cody, and Izzy were inside Jayce's house. "Hello again Jayce, haven't seen you in a while!" Izzy greeted Jayce. "Wait, are you the little girl we saw in the digiworld three years ago?" T.K. asked. "Yes, can't believe you didn't recognize me, T.K. and Kari," Jayce replied. "Let's get started. We'll go in your bedroom to figure it out. I brought my laptop just in case we needed it. Can you please let me see your digivice, Jayce?" "Sure, here it is." All of the sudden, Betamon popped out of Jayce's room. "Where's the other digimon?" Betamon asked. Then Falcomon, Elecmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Armadillomon popped out of their partners' bags. "Let's just get into my room," Jayce replied, "Nothing to see here right?" She sweat dropped as Candlemon came out. When everybody was in Jayce's room, they got to work on the new digivice. "Yolie will email us on my computer," Jayce told everybody. While Izzy set up his laptop, Yolie was messaging like crazy.

**Thepurpleraven:** What's going on?

**'Ventureup: **Well, hello to you too.

**Thepurpleraven: **sorry, do you have any info right now?

**'Ventureup: **No, Izzy is setting up his laptop.

**Thepurpleraven: **Oh, email me when you got the facts please?

**Thepurpleraven signed out.**

"Guys come over here I got my laptop set up, and ready to go!" "The new digivce is more powerful than I thought. It does everything a D-3 does but more. You can collect more info on other digimon, for one thing. Another thing I found is that this digivice can give you magical powers. One more thing, would be that you now have to open the gate saying ' digimental up!' instead of 'digi-port open'," Izzy described. "That's why when I said 'digimental up' the digi-port opened." "Exactly. But this time only these digivices can do it. Why don't we call them D-magics?" Izzy once again explained. Everybody nodded in agreement.

**Thepurpleraven: **Izzy just texted me all the info.

**'Ventureup: **no problem. bye! (waves bye)

**Thepurpleraven: **See you Monday!

**'Ventureup signed out**

What are the digidestines new powers? Will they ever find out what those symbols mean? Will the new armor digivovled digimon be reveled? Find out next time on _**Digimon: Digital Monsters**_!


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry for the short 'episode'!

I do not own, ya da da da da

"Yesterday was different because we didn't go to the digiworld. I emailed Jayce yesterday and we all came over to her house. Well except for Yolie, Davis, and Ken but Izzy came over with us. Izzy explained the new D-magic digivice to us and texted Yolie the facts. I wish I knew what powers we got!"

**chapter four: the new crests!**

"I can't be late. Hurry up, Elecmon. No, Elecmon, gah!" Derik tried to get his digimon partner in his bag, but Elecmon was trying to eat the food in the fridge. "Fine I'm comin'." When Derik finally made it to the school the bell rang. He rushed to class. After class he rushed to the computer room. "You're late." "I know, Deja. Elecmon stalled us." Deja giggled in her light and cheery pitch. "Let's just find that wave source!" Yolie said. "Yolie why not stay back here?" Kari asked. "Good idea, Kari," Yolie agreed. "O-kay digimental up!" Jayce said as they all were pulled in. Not with Yolie though. "Tags!" T.K. and Kari exclaimed together. "Look! Two of them have crests in them! Four don't!" Jayce observed. "One is bigger than the other five," Cody observed also. "It sounds like that one can hold two crests to me," Derik thought out loud. "let's go get them then!" Deja exclaimed. The digidestined ran towards the tags. T.K. and Kari put theirs' on. The blank ones, Cody, Derik, Deja, and Jayce stared at. Kotemon grabbed one and observed. "The tags have engraved your names on the back. This one is Derik's!" Then Deja grabbed the biggest one and read the name out loud. "This tag belongs to Jayce!" Jayce put it on and imediatly, half of it glowed that purple-ish color the symbol on her first digi-egg had. Jayce started running towards the direction of the forest and stopped one she looked at the ground. "That is the symbol of the crest of melodies," Betamon explained. "That means I have the digi-egg of melodies." Then Derik put on his tag and the forest floor glowed a red color. "That's the crest of desires. That means you have the digi-egg of desires," Elecmon explained. Then Cody put his on and the same the same thing happened. Deja soon followed. Then Jayce's started glowing a pinkish color, Cody's a light yellow, and Deja's blue. "Those are the crests of powers, reliable knowledge, and caring. Those are some powerful crests!" Falcomon exclaimed. "Great, now who the heck is the enemy?" Derik asked, impatiently. "Tomorrow, Derik. We'll talk about it tomorrow," T.K. replied. Then they all went into the real world

What are the strange powers they will get? Why do they have crests? Who is there enemy? Find out next time on _**Digimon: Digital Monsters**_!


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Before we get on with the 'episode' I would like to add something. For my next fan fiction, write in the review box please or for the poll I'll make, if I should do a digimon season 1 & 2 cross-over or a digimon and pokémon cross-over!

disclaimer I do not own digimon.

"Yesterday was a bit chaotic. We went to the digi-world and found the tags! Kari and I both had our crests in our tags, and the others found their crests. The strange thing was, Jayce got two crests with a bigger sized tag. After the others got their crests, Derik asked who our enemy was. I just answered with 'we'll find out tomorrow'! This is getting exciting!"

**chapter five: A new enemy!**

"I'm (breathes in a lot of air) here!" Jayce said while panting. The new digidestined group were already in Izzy's house, with the exception of Jayce. "Don't you even say it Deja!" Jayce warned, while snapping. "Candlemon always causes some kind of trouble," Jayce said, still panting. "Well I'm just glad you're finally here. We can start now," Izzy replied. "Tentomon just told me about a new digimon enemy. The digimon's name is Dark Trailmon. Oh, and the black gears have been reactivated by him," Izzy explained his new information with the small group. "No way! This isn't possible. (Makes really angry frustration noise)," Jayce said outraged. "That's why I called you here," Izzy explained once more, in a matter of factly way. "oh," was all that Jayce said. Later at Kari's apartment. "Kari get out of the way, I'm playing a video game!" Tai said angrily as Kari stepped in the way of Tai's view. I need to show you something though." "Can't we do this tomorrow Kari." "Well I also have some news about a new digimon enemy. Aren't you worried for Agumon?" "Start talking." Kari sat down while giggling at how her brother reacted. "I knew that would do it!" Tai paused his game and Kari started explaining to him about what Izzy told them. About the digivice, Dark Trailmon, and the black gears. "I'll get Matt and Sora to come with me to the digital world with you guys." "Kay!" Kari walked into her bedroom, and Tai went to call Matt and Sora. Kari decided to email T.K. and Jayce before she went to bed.

**Crestoflight: **Hi Jayce!

**'Ventureup: **Hi Kari! (waves hi!) No offense but what is with the 'Cresto flight'

**Crestoflight:** It's 'Crest of light' and none taken.

**'Ventureup: **Sorry! Did you tell Tai?

**Crestoflight:** yea, he's calling Matt and Sora.

**'Ventureup: **cool. I have something funny to tell you! (giggles)

**Crestoflight:** What?

**'Ventureup: **Derik's user is I'm crazy kool. That's how he spells it! (ROLF!) (LOL!) (LAUGHING SO HARD CRYING!)

**Crestoflight: **Me too, gosh! Well I'm going to e-mail T.K.

**'Ventureup: **Hikari, sorry using full name really important 'cuz it's a girl only talk, you like him don't you?!

**Crestoflight:** (Starts blushing madly in real life) Mabye, yes, how did you know?!

**'Ventureup: **Tomorrow, Kari, tomorrow

Kari sighed and decided to e-mail T.K. now. _'How did she know?' _Kari thought as she wrote.

**Crestoflight: **Hi!

**Crestofhope:**Hi! funny how we used our crests for our e-mails, huh?

**Crestoflight: **yea! Tai is calling Sora and your brother and telling them the news.

**Crestofhope:** Thanks!

**Crestoflight signed out**

**'Ventureup: **Hi T.K.! (waves hi!)

**Crestofhope:** Hi!

**'Ventureup: **I know you like Hikari, Takeru. Don't worry, my lips are sealed! Sorry, I know you're probably blushing like mad.

**Crestofhope: **Mabye, yes, how did you know?

**'Ventureup: **Tomorrow, T.K., tomorrow.

**Crestofhope signed out**

**'Ventureup: **Hey, Derik?

**I'mcrazykool: **What?

**'Ventureup:** I promised the people I e-mailed I wouldn't tell, but you can probably guess.

**I'mcrazykool: **I got it. Bye Jayce!

**'Ventureup: **Bye Derik!

**I'mcrazykool signed out**

"Guess I better too, there!" Jayce crawled into bed, turned on her t.v., and went to sleep. The next morning, Jayce sat up and turned on her t.v. with her digimon. They were watching the news when Izzy called. "What is it?" "Time to get ready for the picnic." "O-kay, see you there!" Jayce hung up and got ready.

Why are the black gears being used? What is the picnic for? Will T.K. and Kari confess to each other? Find out next time on _**Digimon: Digital Monsters**_!


	7. Chapter 6

As usual I do not own Digimon. (On my wish-list though.)

"Yesterday was mostly just us going to Izzy's to find out that a digimon reactivated the stupid black gears, and e-mailing. I made some lucky guesses, and found out Kari and T.K. _like_ each other. I promised not to tell anyone, plus I knew if Yolie found out she would do that stupid tree song thing! Derik could, like, read my mind! I just want to go to the picnic and finish this dang job so I can be free to hang out with my digimon!"

**chapter six: The picnic and first black gear!**

As soon as Jayce got to the picnic area with her digimon, Tai said something. "You look strangely familiar." "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HOW COME ONLY IZZY REMEMBERS ME, HUH? HOW THE HECK CAN YOU NOT FIGURE IT OUT TAICHI!" Jayce yelled at him, while the others just laughed their heads off. Davis was laughing the hardest because he was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he was crying. Matt also had this problem, except he was banging his fist on a table. "ENOUGH! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! I BET MATT DOESN'T REMEMBER ME ALSO!" Jayce again yelled. Matt immediately stopped and looked guiltily. "DO ANY OF YOU REMEMBER ME OTHER THAN IZZY, KARI, AND T.K.!?" She yelled once more. "You were the little girl around T.K. and Kari's age that returned Matt and Tai's digivices, right?" Sora asked. "Finally! Somebody remembers me!" Jayce finally said without yelling. "What happened? I heard yelling. It sounded like that little girl's voice when our little group were exploring!" Mimi asked, excited. When she first met the Jayce, Jayce was really mysterious. When Mimi found her again during the battle against Piedmon, Jayce gave her the directions. "Mimi!" Jayce exclaimed excitedly. "Jayce, is that you?" "Yes it is, who did you think it was?" Mimi and Jayce hugged each other for a minute. During they talked about all sorts of stuff. At the end the three digidestined that were still left from season two left. Then Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Derik left next with T.K., and T.K. remembered the private conversation with Jayce. "Uh, Kari we got to get going." "Tai, Jayce said Yolie didn't want to go to her sleep-over party with us." "You mean you're staying the night at Jayce's?" "Yes." "O-kay then, bye Kari!" "Bye, Tai!" Later that night. "Let's go to the digi-world. Digimental-up!" Jayce said. Suddenly Jayce, Deja, and Kari are in the digital world. They meet Derik, Cody, and T.K. there. Then out of nowhere Ninjamon* appears. "He has a black gear in him!" Jayce observed, startled at the outcome. "Prepare to be finished by Ninjamon!" "No, we'll stop you!" Jayce pronounced. "How? By singing?" Ninjamon pitched this insult to Jayce. "I like singing, if you were trying to offend me!" Jayce threw this response towards him. "Then start singing!" "I will if it means shutting you up!" The other digidestined just stared at her, waiting for her to sing and because she came up with this response. "I have stage fright you know?" Then all the other digidestined turned around. _"Hey digimon, Hey digimon! Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey digimon, hey digimon! Champions of the digital world*."_ Jayce just sang a random song. As Jayce sang the next part Ninjamon got weaker. _"Seven young kids go to camp for the summer. Wind up livin' in the digital land. Where everybody gets to meet his own digimonster. A digital companion, a digital friend. A digimon in training will digivovle to rookie and digivovle to champion and ultimate too. I'm gonna save the digi-world for me. I'm gonna save the digi-world for you*." _"Since when does Jayce rap?" T.K. asked. "Since now I guess!" Derik answered. "Do you think that that is one of her powers?" Deja asked. "What do you mean 'one'?" Cody asked her back. "Well my theory is that if Jayce has two crests, and our powers will be based off our crests, than wouldn't she have two powers?" "Good theory Deja! I'm positive your right!" Suddenly, the black gear was destroyed. "What happened? All I remember was a black gear flying at me!" "We destroyed it." "Thanks losers." "Why you're certainly not welcome." Jayce and Ninjamon argued until that last comment. "Gosh, now I don't want to get on Jayce's bad side!" Kari joked, but really meant it. Everybody laughed though. "Digimental-up!" The boys went to their homes while the girls went back for the sleep-over. In the digital world. (A dark figure is standing up, laughing his head off. Like a crazy madman.)

Who is this strange figure? Is Deja's theory about the powers and crests correct? Why was Jayce wrapping? Find out next time on _**Digimon: Digital Monsters**_!

Author's note: *1: Ninjamon is a real digimon, look him up! *2: Look up the 'Hey digimon' song with lyrics! Really good song! *3: Like it better wrapping? I like it better by wrapping the part my character wrapped.


End file.
